Five Nights at Thomas's
Five Nights at Thomas's is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame where you play as a security guard and you have to survive from 12 am to 6 am like Five Nights at Freddy's. Gameplay You play as a security guard named Chuck and have to survive five nights with Thomas by putting coal into the furnace and opening and closing the door to stop Thomas from killing you. Game Description in this game ,Thomas's Pizza Railway is a magical place where you can enjoy a delicious pizza (for only 69.99). And they're looking for someone to work the night shift and put coal in the furnace so they don't run out of power. Equipped with only a flashlight & doors and listen what sir topham hatt saids what to do in the nights you must beats five night at Thomas ENJOY Soundtrack Thomas Theme Characters Thomas Chuck Sir Topham Hatt Dowager shadow thomas golden Thomas Pro Tips * When the door is shut and Thomas is there the light will be darker than when Thomas isn't there! Phone Calls / the phones call is for sir topham hatt tell chuck what to do but in the nights it didn't make no ideas like In night 1 phone call sir topham hatt welcomes chuck to Thomas pizza railway and he will be his conductor however when he tries to focus saids / and some other useful information that you may be able to use/ his mother dowager wants him to eat for dinner so sir topham hatt try to shut her up and she yells in anger at him but then he says sorry then he shut her up again and did a fast talk with chuck he also say that he needs to put the coal in the furnace but just then with full of in rage his mother came toward his room and attack him and quicky sir topham hatt cuts the phone he gets a more and more crazier, angrier , sadder and more lazyer in the nights. Night 1: Sir Topham Hatt: Hello and welcome to Thomas's Pizza Railway. I'll be your conductor Sir Topham Hatt. I'm here to fill in you some of the thing that for your job as a security guard and help you get setting down here at Thomas's Pizza Railway. And some other useful information that you can use is that- Dowager: Honey! Dinner's ready! Sir Topham Hatt: Uh OK SO/ Dowager: Hurry up before it get's cold! Sir Topham Hatt: Um so some other useful information that you may be able to use is that SHUT UP! Dowager: Get down here now, hey you can t don't speak to your mother that way! Sir Topham Hatt: Sorry mom, i'll be right there! in a sec. Dowager: You better be! Sir Topham Hatt: You SHUT UP! ANYWAY SOME OTHER USEFUL INFORMATION THAT YOU MAY BE ABLE TO USE IS THAT IN YOUR OFFICE IS THAT WHAT YOU ah you need to put coal in the furnace by the way. Dowager: that it I'm coming up in there! Sir Topham Hatt: You better not, MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM, MOM! Dowager: Let me in! Sir Topham Hatt: NO *door opens* Sir Topham Hatt: OH GOD OH GOD! NOOOOO. Dowager: BAD BAD BAD!!!!!! *a whipping sound can be heard* Sir Topham Hatt: MAKE SURE TO GET THE COAL, AND THEN PUT THE COAL IN THE FURNACE, AND I WILL TALK TO YOU TOMMOROW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAA....... *Call ends* Night 2: Sir Topham Hatt: Hello again you made it to day 2. You know I had some troubles because of my very large structure, at least that's what they told me last time I had some problems about getting it to night 2. Uh so yeah, oh oh um before I go um what you heard last night on that phone don t tell NOBODY ABOUT THAT! My mom loves me so much you don't wanna know OK OK good so goodnight and good luck. *Call ends* Night 3 ; Sir Topham Hatt: Hello hello, I see you made to the third night, good job I guess (sigh). UM You may be wondering why i'm acting so sad, well you see. ME and my girlfriend we um we we broke, we got into a little fight and we, we broke up. For me it's (starts to Cry) SO THATS THAT HAVE FUN AND GOOD LUCK, I GUESS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Call ends* Night 4: Sir Topham Hatt: Congratulations, you made it to the fourth night, WOW! You know you should mark that as an achievement, I mean we all know that train's trying to kill you. But, there's not like unlikey story or anything really so just be safe and remember the coal. *siren could be heard outside* Dowager: Honey the cops are here. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh crap oh oh crap CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP / Dowager: NO *pushes past his mom, and shuts the door* Sir Topham Hatt: um you know what uh i'm just gonna go and uh have fun, uh good luck and uh yeah i'll be right back, AH IM COMING MOM OH JESUS CHRIST, oh I mean DOWN AND UP! *Call ends* Other Games In The Series Five Nights at Thomas's 2 Five Nights at Thomas's 3 Five Nights at Thomas's 4 Gallery 88515.jpg|Main Menu Screen Thomas 1.png|Thomas's Jumpscare Category:Games